1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to children""s play attractions and, in particular, to interactive play attractions for use in family entertainment facilities, theme parks, water parks and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Interactive play attractions are known for use in family entertainment facilities, theme parks, water parks and the like. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,194,048 to Briggs discloses an interactive water play structure for use in a xe2x80x9cwetxe2x80x9d play environment, such as a water park or the like. U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,332 to Briggs discloses an interactive play structure for use in a xe2x80x9cdryxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9csemi-dryxe2x80x9d play environment. Each of these patents is incorporated herein by reference as though fully reproduced herein.
The present invention expands and improves upon the concept of interactive play and interactive play structures by providing additional interactive theming, play elements and targeting features. In one embodiment the present invention provides an interactive play structure comprising an active targeting system for automatically sensing the location of a play participant and spraying or propelling water or other play media at the sensed location. Other embodiments of the invention include methods of interactive play wherein play participants must race against the clock to determine and enter a secret code to activate a desired self-destruct sequence or other desired sequence of events. The secret code is periodically scrambled so that play participants must act quickly and cooperate with one another to determine and enter the correct code. These and other improvements disclosed herein increase the challenge and enjoyment of interactive play structures incorporating such features and improvements.
For purposes of summarizing the invention and the advantages achieved over the prior art, certain objects and advantages of the invention have been described herein above. Of course, it is to be understood that not necessarily all such objects or advantages may be achieved in accordance with any particular embodiment of the invention. Thus, for example, those skilled in the art will recog-nize that the invention may be embodied or carried out in a manner that achieves or optimizes one advantage or group of advantages as taught herein without necessarily achieving other objects or advantages as may be taught or suggested herein.